imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Accord2/Being a Mage is Like Being a Prostitute
Two blog posts in one day? What? I know. This must be record-setting! I just realized this after partying with a less-than-ideal warrior partner, and I wanted to get it out there before I inevitably forget about it. Being a mage is like being a prostitute. Seriously. A prostitute sells her (or his...) body, and a mage sells her/her magical powers. Sometimes the customers are nice: warriors who are super nice and forgive you even if you accidentally let them die. Not gonna lie, I've had some pretty nice sugar daddy warriors too. Other times, they're not that desirable, but you still party with then anyway 'cause you need the exp and you don't feel like training on your own. Anyway, I was healing and mentoring a lower-level guildmate in the Forest of Grave when this gray-named warrior passes us by and says "pt." Since I was busy, I kindly declined and explained that I was mentoring my friend. He put up that square mouthed face and haughtily sped away and I thought, "Boy, that was rude." I soon finish up guiding my guildmate and head back to the Polluted Forest. Who do I run into again? It's that gray-named warrior. He notices me and says types "pt" again. I begrudgingly say "ok" even though he has been kind of a jerk up to this point; I knew that I could get more exp partying than I would alone, and I didn't want to be a beggar looking for a warrior. Our party goes off to a rough start because I was already in a party with some of my guildmates. I ended up having to log off and then sign back in, which was embarassing on my part. It didn't help that he maintained a very impatient attitude with me the entire time. Finally, we go out and he looks like he's gonna lure some Trees and Smacks. So I do the whole moving-slowly-so-the-monsters-go-to-him maneuver, but the monsters are all scattered and he's moving too fast. Then I realized he wasn't luring the Trees and Smacks. Then I died. Long story short, he ends up killing some mushrooms and I'm healing him like normal. There's this poor Lanos ranger training by herself, and my warrior doesn't think twice before killing her. I felt bad for the Lanos and wanted to say something to my warrior in her defense, but I also wanted my exp ... At least he told me not to hs him while he's killing her so that I don't get a red name. That lone ranger must've called the cops because, minutes later, there's a swarm of high-level Lanos swarming around us killing my warrior partner. He then decided to go to the Kataru Mountains to train on some thieves. All's well that ends well. He ends up loving me. I thought I didn't have any space in my bags, so I just kept picking gold up like there was no tomorrow while he was genociding the thieves. I accidentally picked up an Armor Enchant Scroll B Class, so I asked him if he wanted it. He said "pls," so I traded him. It turns out I already had 3 of those, and the one I just picked up was my fourth. I thought, "What the heck" and just gave him all four of the Armor Enchant Scrolls that I had no use for. He was super grateful, obviously, and then said that he was adding me as a mage. He said that he would pm me to train every time. We trained some more before I told him that I had to go to bed. He gives me the heart face before I leave. Oh, great. What have I gotten myself into? Friends with a jerk warrior. I might never log on to TWOM again to avoid seeing him. Or maybe I transformed him into a nice person by doing a kind act for him. I don't know. Category:Blog posts